Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to communication devices and, more particularly, the use of secondary devices with communication devices.
Background
The use of mobile communication devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, as a means of both voice and text base communication is commonplace throughout much of the world. Mobile communication devices sometimes also are used as a means of video communication (e.g., video calls). As technology has progressed, the functionality built into mobile communication devices has expanded. Wearable devices, such as wristwatches, that may be communicatively linked to mobile communication devices now are commercially available. Such wearable devices may be configured to present notifications generated by mobile communication devices, among other things.